Les rivales
by Deboraah
Summary: Deux jeunes filles entrent à Poudlard directement en 7eme année. Elles deviendront peu à peu les amies des Maraudeurs mais aussi leurs pires rivales. De plus la résistance de Sirius et le secret de Remus seront mis à l'épreuve.


Après la fin de la répartition des élèves de première année, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de la majestueuse école de sorcellerie nommé Poudlard se leva. Il réclama le silence en tapotant à l'aide de sa cuillère son verre puis commença son discours d'une voix calme :

" A ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, déclara t-il d'une voix claironnante, les bras écartés et le visage illuminé d'un sourire rayonnant, je souhaite la bienvenus ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Bien que j'entends vos estomacs protester il nous reste encore une personne à répartir. Mademoiselle veuillez entrez s'il vous plaît ."

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître derrière elles une jeune fille plus âgée que les élèves de première année, elle avait des cheveux noirs encadrant un visage doux à la peau laiteuse et aux yeux de couleurs miel accompagné d'une lueur de malice. Elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs d'une démarche assuré, ne semblant pas intimidé par tous les regards braqués dans sa direction .  
Le professeur Dumbledore vint à sa rencontre et la présenta ; elle s'appelait Rose Dérastos et venait tout droit de l'école de Beauxbatons pour entrer directement en septième année à Poudlard .Elle se plaça devant le tabouret et laissa le professeur Mcgonagal la coiffé du choixpeau .  
Elle sursauta légèrement quand la déchirure de l'objet se mit à lui parler .

" Humm intéressant ... Je vois beaucoup de choses dans ton esprit, un fort tempérament et de la ruse parfait pour allez à Serpentard , tu as aussi beaucoup de patience et d'intelligence pour allez chez les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle mais tu possède un énorme courage donc pour cela ta place sera à ... GRIFFONDOR ! "

Des exclamations de joie retentirent de l'une des tables où plusieurs élèves applaudissaient en se levant afin d'accueillir leur nouvelle camarade. Celle-ci se dirigea le sourire aux lèvres vers une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante et aux yeux vert émeraude .

- " Bonjour je me nomme Lily Evans, lui dit-elle en l'invitant à prendre place aux cotés de quatre autres garçons .  
- Enchanté de te connaitre Lily, moi c'est Rose . Elle avait accompagné cela d'un sourire radieux avant qu'un garçon lui prenne la main afin d'y déposer un baiser.  
- Rose ... humm quelle prénom magnifique tout comme celle qui le porte. Laisse moi me présenter. Je suis Sirius Black .  
- Oh ... euh enchanté . "

Le jeune homme était très beau, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux d'un bleu nuit avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte, il s'était adressé à la nouvelle arrivante en arborant un sourire charmeur qui devait en faire fondre plus d'une. Il présenta ensuite ses amis : Pour commencer il y avait James Potter capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor. Les cheveux de James se dressaient en épis à l'arrière de sa tête dans laquelle il passait machinalement sa main afin de les décoiffés d'avantages . Il possédait aussi des yeux ,couleur noisette, pétillant de malice . Ceux-ci avaient fixés pendant quelques minutes Lily Evans avant de se détourner - à contre-coeur - sur Rose . Ensuite venait le tour d'un certain Peter Pettigrow, il était petit, rondouillard, le nez pointu, les cheveux blond, sans éclat. Et pour finir, il présenta Rose à Remus Lupin, préfet de Griffondor , il avait le visage légèrement pâle et des cernes étaient logés sous ses yeux ambrés, ses cheveux était châtain clair avec quelques fines mèches argentés. Il avait l'air d'une personne calme et posé.  
Alors que le dîner avait commencer et que toutes les conversations battaient son plein James n'avait pût s'empêcher de poser La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
" Alors Rose pourquoi passe tu ta septième année à Poudlard et non à Beauxbatons ? Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Lily .  
- bah ... parce que j'ai été renvoyer et tous ça à cause de mon comportement ", devant les regards interrogateurs des garçons, Rose poursuivit en sortant une lettre de sa poche et la lut :

ETABLISSEMENT BEAUXBATONS, ACADEMIE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directrice : Catherine Boisciré  
_**  
**_

Mr et Mme Dérastos

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le renvoi définitif de votre fille de l'académie de Beauxbâtons. De part son comportement irrespectueux du règlement intérieur de l'établissement et tous les avertissement elle devra quitter les lieux le 9 mai .

Mesdames, Messieurs Veuillez recevoir mes sentiments distingués

Mme Boisciré

- Mais qu'à tu fais exactement pour être renvoyé ? demanda Lily  
- Oh je ne préfère ne pas en parler pour le moment.  
- Dommage j'aurais adoré connaitre l'histoire ! Sirius avait dit cela d'un air déçu. Avant que son ami Remus Lupin, jusque là était resté silencieux , se leva . Tu vas où mon cher Lunard ?  
- Désolé les gars mais il est temps pour moi d'y allez je dois conduire les premières année dans la salle commune . Tu viens Lily ?  
-Ok je te suis.

Lily se leva et fit signe a Rose de la suivre, elle voulait lui montrer le dortoir quelle partagerait. La préfète appela les premières année afin de les guider à travers tous les couloirs et escaliers du château. La salle commune se trouvait au septième étage et il leur à fallu une vingtaine de minutes environ pour y accéder car les escaliers magiques n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes, certains élèves avaient été dirigés vers le cinquième étage tandis que les autres étaient toujours sur l'escalier, qui ne cessait de bouger se cramponnant à la rampes afin de ne pas tomber , Remus se positionna devant un portrait où une grosse dame était occupé à lisser les plis de sa robe de satin rose. La dame se tourna vers lui, lui demanda le mot de passe qui semblait être : " Fariboles ". Son portrait pivota aussitôt vers eux à la manière d'une porte, révélant un trou circulaire aménagé dans le mur, par lequel les élèves se faufilèrent. La salle commune de Griffondor était très accueillante. C'était une pièce circulaire, qui épousait la forme de la tour, meublée de fauteuils défoncés et de vieilles tables bancales qui lui donnaient un caractère intimes et chaleureux. Un feu de bois brûlait joyeusement dans la cheminée et quelques élèves s'y réchauffaient les mains avant de monter dans leurs dortoirs. Lily et Remus donnèrent les dernières indications aux nouveaux élèves et se dirigèrent vers un canapé en attendant Sirius, James et Peter et les mies de la préfète. Pendant ce temps-là Rose était monter dans le dortoir des filles afin d'y déballer ses affaires mais un problème régnait dans la pièce : Ou allait-elle dormir ? Tous les lits étaient pris il n'en restait pas un seul de libre. Elle décida de rebrousser chemin et de se renseigner auprès de Lily elle était sûr qu'elle saurait trouver une solution . Arrivée près de préfète le portrait pivota de nouveau pour laisser entrer le professeur Dumbledore accompagner de trois garçons. Remus leurs lança un regard soupçonneux, Sirius s'empressa de lui faire comprendre, en agitant ces mains de gauche à droite , qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Voyant ce spectacle Dumbledore intervint en disant :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Lupin, vos camarades n'ont encore rien fait . Il avait dit cela d'un ton amusé devant un Remus rassuré, Je suis simplement venus vous voir afin de mettre certaines choses au clair concernant Mlle Dérastos, comme vous aviez pût le constater Miss le dortoir des filles est complet et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions que de vous mettre dans le dortoir des garçons, dans lequel il reste deux lits inoccupés ... Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec une fille, ... Et bien entendu j'ai coupé la salle de bain de ce dortoir en deux parties afin que vous puissiez avoir un peu d'intimité... avant de disparaitre aussi rapidement. Sur ce bonne nuit à tous .  
- Très bien merci professeur Dumbledore .

Rose monta donc dans le dortoir des garçons . La pièce était spacieuse avec six lits à l'intérieur, elle hésita entre les deux lits vides qui s'offraient à elle. Le premier se tenait juste sous l'unique fenêtre , des rideaux étaient suspendus aux plafond afin de le recouvrir si une personne y dormait. Et le deuxième lit se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce, il y avait beaucoup d'espace autour et une petite commode y était positionné juste à coté. Rose n'hésita pas une minute de plus, elle prenait celui-ci, elle déballa ses affaires et entendit des bruits de pas monter les escaliers en direction du dortoir.  
Les quatre garçons étaient arrivés et trois d'entre eux commencèrent à déballer leurs affaires tandis que le dernier s'était installé sur son lit et regardait la nouvelle arrivante, qui apparemment ne l'avez pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers lui :

"- Quoi ? Qu'est que t'as à me fixer ?  
- Nan rien c'est juste qu' une fille va partager notre dortoir ...  
- Ah parce que t'a jamais vu de filles avant ?  
- Bien sûr que si mais c'est juste que j'en connais plusieurs qui seront jalouses .  
- Ah bon ? pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu va partager le dortoir avec l'un des plus beau mec de Poudlard. Il avait terminé sa phrase par un sourire charmeur.

Rose le regarda quelque instant puis ce mis à tourner sur elle-même, elle avait l'air de chercher quelque chose .  
- C'est bizarre je ne le vois pas. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore arriver.  
- Mais c'est moi le plus beau mec de Poudlard !  
- Ah bah attend je te re-dirais sa demain matin quand je verrais ta tête à ton réveil ."

Le sourire charmeur de Sirius disparu et ses amis rigolèrent devant la phrase de la nouvelle arrivante, apparemment cette année ne serait pas de tout repos si c'est deux là ne s'entendaient pas.


End file.
